DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This proposal is for funds needed to hold a one-day workshop on professional skills and ethics in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience (SFN). Training programs in neuroscience typically do an outstanding job at providing a broad background in the field as well as in-depth training in the literature and technology of specific sub-areas. In addition, these training programs usually offer excellent opportunities to gain experience in scientific reasoning and in the critical analysis of the literature. However, there is a good deal of additional information and many more skills that are required to be a successful professional in neuroscience. For example, one must be able to identify a relevant career and then seek out, apply, obtain, and finally advance in a job. One must also be able to communicate effectively in writing and to make oral presentations. In addition, most neuroscientists will need to teach and to apply for training and research funds. Many training programs provide relative little assistance in acquiring these skills. The principal investigators will run a one-day workshop on these survival skills and their ethical dimensions. The workshop will be held on the Saturday prior to Society's annual meetings. The workshop will be directed toward undergraduates, graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, and junior professionals. Special attention will be given to discussions of issues of particular relevance to women, members of under-represented minority groups, and individuals for whom English is a second language. The workshop will accommodate such a wide range of individuals through a combination of plenary sessions with breakout groups specifically directed toward many of these constituencies. Faculty will be drawn from individuals with practical experience in the areas being discussed, as well as specific training in presenting that material. Some of the faculty will be drawn from the local areas at which the workshops will be held.